Rukia, did you know Shinigami love apples?
by Cedar Park Library Anime Club
Summary: What happens when Rukia and Ichigo come to Light's world and mistake Shinigami for Hollows?


Sarah Wilson

Based on Bleach and Death Note

Rukia, Do You Know Shinigami Love Apples? :A Bleach and Death Note Crossover

Warning: The following occurs after the Soul Society Arc, so if you haven't finished it, you risk massive spoilers.

"So, why the sudden trip to Tokyo?" Ichigo asked the chinese-dress-clad (her idea of "lying low") girl sitting in a very uncomfortable position on his back (for him, anyway). "I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate the change in scenery, but is it really okay for us to leave Karakura like this?"

"Well, according to Ukitake, this is much more important. Apparently someone - or something is using supernatural means of killing of criminals. And this isn't just a few small-time murders forgotten by next week - this is worldwide. Anyhow, because of this, there's a major amassing of spirits around the Kanto region. I think the spirits somewhat instinctually know who murdered them, which is why they're flocking here by the tenfold."

"And it's causing a bottleneck?"

"Not to mention a Hollow magnet, which is the other reason we're here. It's a good thing Tokyo has a pretty high accidental death rate already, a few dozen more don't seem too eye-catching - still, better safe than Hollow bait. Hey, land there, okay?" she said, pointing to an unassuming playground.

It seemed pretty deserted, with the only living thing coming along being a college kid coming along, so Ichigo obeyed the order. After the landing, Rukia popped out of her gigai, giving it instructions to go find a place where she wouldn't be noticed. No sooner had the gigai skipped out of sight (The third most popular, Puddles) than the Soul pager started ringing like there was no tomorrow. Rukia hastily answered it.

"Is it a Hollow?"

"No, it's my frequent customer reward coupons. Yes, it's a Hollow."

"Great! In that case, I'll-"

"STAY HERE."

"What?! Why-"

"Because, as any first grader in the Soul Society could tell you, Hollows are attracted to high levels of spirit energy. And you, as has already been mentioned several times, have an insane amount of spirit energy just sub-conscientiously leaking out. So, the Hollows will be drawn here, to this deserted park, where you slay them. Saves us the trouble of going out looking for the Hollows, and saves a lot of needless deaths, too."

Ichigo just blinked for a few seconds. "Wow. You really thought this through."

"I did, didn't I?" (Queen of Modesty, she is)

"And I didn't need any of your cruddy drawings, either." Rukia's foot connected with Ichigo's shin.

"Anyway, I'll go elsewhere and try to beat a couple of the Hollows that are undoubtedly already on the way. So you-"

"Stay here. I got it, Captain Bossy."

Rukia let that one go as she ran off. Really, it had been an ingenious plan. She couldn't wait to tell her brother about it, with a great deal of bragging. Maybe once he realized she was capable of taking care of herself, he'd put her back on the list of seating candidates. Because it really was a perfect plan. Ichigo'd get all the Hollows he could ever ask for, she'd gotten to show off a bit, and it achieved the mission's actual objective. Really, nothing could go wrong!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing could go wrong, Light Yagami was certain. The next day, he'd find a way to introduce Ryuuzaki and Misa, find out his real name, have him and his insufferable butler killed, and then life would just be perfect! The simple beauty of the night only further calmed his until recently stressed out mind, and the fact that Ryuk had flown off somewhere, leaving him blissfully alone, for once, made the night his own personal heaven. And then a girl in a black kimono ran off, uttering a low, almost inaudible, but unmistakably evil laugh. Light's eyes followed her as she ran off, the cackling getting louder as she pulled out her sword - wait, SWORD!? Weren't those illegal? He turned back the direction where she had come from. It was nothing special, just a small children's park, completely uninhabited EXCEPT for a kid in black with a sword is tall as he was. But he didn't seem to be hurting anybody-in fact, he almost seemed like he was waiting for something.

Ichigo looked down from the sky to see a guy just standing there, staring at him. Oh great, another spiritually "gifted" (yeah, like one of those color-blind old auntie sweaters that you can't return). Why did he always get stuck with them? "Hey, you should get out of here. It could get hectic in a bit."

Light blinked. Was this unkempt delinquent talking to him? The nerve! Still, the curiosity was nagging at him. "What do you mean?" The swordsman-boy-whatever pointed up at the sky.

"Hollows. A whole bunch of them. Coming this way. If you hurry, you be able to get pretty far away before they get here." Hollow? Light drove images of doughnuts out of his mind to voice the question out loud.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. The guy could see Shinigami, but had never seen a Hollow before? Even he had seen the occasional Hollow before he'd met Rukia! Okay, granted, he hadn't known it'd been a Hollow, but he'd still seen it! "You know - Hollows! Big, scary-looking monsters, kill people?"

Light blanched. "WAIT, do you mean shinigami? How'd you get your hands on a Death Note?"

Ichigo made a very confused/contorted expression before replying. "I certainly hope I don't mean shinigami, because otherwise there's a whole world of very confused people walking around. And what's a Death Note?"

The two prodigies just stared at each other for a few seconds before finally yelling, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

And then Rukia's ice pillar rose high into the sky, an obvious beacon for anybody with every a trace of reiatsu. Ichigo was distracted momentarily. "WAIT, Rukia got one before me? That isn't fair!" Then he turned back to the boy. "Now where were we?" But the boy didn't seem to be looking at him anymore. Well, he was, but it was like he was looking through him. And boy, did he look confused.

"How'd I get here? Wasn't I supposed to be home already?" Huh? The boy turned around. "I should get home, I've got tests tomorrow, and maybe I should go see Misa…" The boy turned the corner and was lost from sight. Ichigo blinked rapidly. What had that been all about? And then the hollows attacked, and he allowed no other thought on that weird guy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good night, huh?" Ichigo asked Rukia as they headed back to the motel where they were staying (all paid for by Ukitake). She had been smiling and humming ever since she'd gotten back from her Hollow hunt, and not even spending a full hour searching for her gigai (pushing a lead singer of the stage at the night club had not exactly been "not noticed") had deterred her good mood (even if she had a wine stain on the front of her dress, and it was dry-clean-only).

"I haven't had a chance to go all-out like that for a while!" She said by means of explanation.

"Ah." No other clarification was needed.

"Although, something really weird happened at the beginning." A eyebrow raised.

"Really? Me too, actually."

"Well, there was this Hollow, only it wasn't wearing a mask, but it seemed really, really weak. Also, It looked kind of human-ish. And it was all black. And it kept saying something about apples."

"Apples?"

"Yeah, that's the last thing he said before I Tsukishiro'd him. And what about you? What was your weird thing?"

"Oh, well, there was this guy, about college age, who could see me, so a told him to get out of there because there were Hollows coming, but when I described Hollows to him, he called them shinigami and said something about a Death Note. Then I saw your Tsukishiro and all of a sudden, he couldn't see me anymore. Weird, right?"

"He thought Hollows were shinigami? The nerve! Well, doesn't matter. We'll probably never see either of them again."

"Yeah, probably." And the two promptly forgot all about said incidents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now it's time for a little-known Death Note factoid. Not even shinigami know about it (why would they?). If a shinigami is killed by a way other than suicide or memory loss, then something slightly different happens to the Death Note. In other words, any Death Note that had ever been connected to that shinigami will be destroyed. And destruction in this manner is the same as giving up the Death Note. So, when Rukia Tsukishiro'd Ryuk, she also, in affect, destroyed Light's Death Note and the one Ryuk was holding at the moment. Not only that, but since Light was holding onto Misa's Death Note for her, Ryuk was also connected to that Death Note, thus it was destroyed too. So, in effect, Rukia inadvertently gotten rid of Kira, even though she'd never know it. Oops.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Two months later-

"Light, you've received no information about criminals and Kira has not killed for the past two months. Therefore, you must be Kira. Lock him up, boys!" L announced with a definitive flick of his spoon as he finished up a piling high sundae. Soichiro was shocked to the point of another heart attack. Matsuda was twitching a bit. Mogi was - expressionless, as usual. The other guy was attempting to calm the coming heart attack. Watari went to get more cake. Light was making small, undistinguishable noises and had an expression similar to those of electroshock therapy patients. Finally, something understandable came out of his mouth-

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOW???!!!!!"


End file.
